Dangerous Driving
by celtickat
Summary: When Abby gets into trouble with the local police, she tries to hide it from Gibbs, roping the rest of the team in to help her.  Pure GABBY fluff.  Please review.  Rated T for now, may become M.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Abby stood up from her desk and stretched, it was 2am and she had been in the lab since 8am the previous day. It had been like this all week, every team seemed to have a never ending supply of urgent evidence. Man was she tired. She looked around the office, Caf Pow cups littered every surface, testament as to how she had managed to keep going for so long.

She thought about tidying up then dismissed the idea and decided she'd come in tomorrow. It was supposed to be her weekend off, but tidying up didn't really count as work.

She said a sleepy good night to security, jumped in the baby hearse and headed home.

She was half way home when a screech followed by a thud brought her head snapping up from her chest where it had dropped as she dozed. She looked in a daze at the crumpled hood of her car. "no, no, no" she shouted.

She untangled her seatbelt and pushed open the car door, as she got out she walked straight into the waiting police officer.

"Ma'am, are you ok? Can you step over here away from the vehicle?" The officers asked questions that weren't really questions, Abby would know that tone of voice anywhere.

She walked with the officer to his waiting car, where she gave her name and was given a breathalyser test.

When the breath test came showed up negative, and the officer had checked she was who she said she was, he looked on her a little more kindly.

"Want me to call your boss?"

"NO!" Abby was suddenly filled with fear, Gibbs must NEVER find out about this.

"Uh, I mean, no, he lives too far away, can you call Special Agent McGee instead, he lives closer"

The officer did as she asked and shortly McGee pulled up beside them.

"ABBY! What the hell? Are you ok, what happened?"

"Timmy, I'm fine, just tired, can we please just go home?"

McGee nodded and helped Abby into his car.

"Before you go Miss Sciuto, I need to write you a ticket for dangerous driving"

Back at Abby's apartment

"Gibbs is going to freak"

"Yeah I know Timmy, that is why he is NEVER going to find out"

"Abby, this is Gibbs we're talking about, you know he's going to find out, and it'll better if he finds out from you"

"no way Timmy, I can't have Gibbs mad at me, and anyway we only have to hide it till I get my car back"

"I'll think he'll notice that you're not driving Abby, and what about the ticket, you know everything like that goes across his desk"

"well, you can pick me up and take me to work, I'll get a cab back home and if he asks I'll just tell him that my car broke down"

"and the ticket?"

"well, I'm thinking you or Tony or Ziva could intercept that report before he sees it"

"Abby…" McGee looked at her closely "you sure you want to do this?"

"Please Timmy, just help me ok, he never has to know"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Monday morning, Abby and McGee were in the office early, McGee hung about the bull pen until Ziva arrived and dragged her down to the lab leaving a note for Tony to join them there when he got in.

Ziva was confused when Abby refused to tell her why until Tony was there too, eventually he arrived.

Abby positioned them in front of her so she could watch the door, she did not want Gibbs walking in on this conversation.

Quickly, she told them what had happened and what she wanted them to do.

Ziva was sceptical "you really think you can keep this from him?"

"Yup!"

Tony decided he had to be the voice of reason "Abs, you know he'll find out, whatever superpower he has to keep check on us, will go on high alert and he'll know, and then he'll find out. Then he'll be mad at us for helping you cover it up"

Abby turned on her charm "pleeeease Tony?"

Tony stood with his hands on his hips, looking up the ceiling, deliberating. "ok, I won't tell but if he asks a direct question Abby, I'm not going to lie. He's not human, he can tell when I lie"

Abby launched herself at her and threw her arms round him "thank you Tony"

Gibbs was at his desk when they went back to the bull pen. He gave them all a look as they appeared as one.

When they all sat down without answering his look, he said "DiNozzo, where have you been?"

"In the lab"

Gibbs waited for more, but none was forthcoming.

"Why?"

"See Abby"

Gibbs shook his head, sometimes he just didn't 'get' his team.

Later that evening

Gibbs had a late meeting with the director, as he was leaving he spotted Abby getting to a cab at the main gate, this puzzled him, she knew he was still in the building, if she needed a ride, why hadn't she asked him?

**A/N sorry this chapter is so short, I promise they will get longer after this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next morning….

Gibbs walked into the bull pen, surprised to see Abby at McGee's desk.

"Abs! didn't see your car out back"

"Hey Gibbs!" she said spinning into him and giving him a hug "my baby's in the shop, gasket housing went"

"Gasket housing?"

"or something. Gotta go, catch you later" Abby danced her way to the elevator, taking a deep breath only when the doors were fully closed.

Gibbs turned to McGee "gasket housing?"

McGee shrugged in a non-commital way.

Gibbs stood where he was "you pick her up?"

"yeah boss"

"you taking her home too?"

"uh, yeah, if she finishes at the same time as us, otherwise, she gets a cab"

"hmmm"

Gibbs sat down and watched his agent try not to squirm.

A few hours later…..

The mail man dropped off a stack of papers on Gibbs desk, as always he just put them on top of the stack already there.

Will ill concealed impatience, Ziva waited for her boss to leave his desk before snatching the pile and splitting into three.

The agents quickly scanned through everything quickly and not finding anything of interest they put it all back.

Gibbs walked to the coffee shop, something hinky was going on, he knew he would find out eventually, so he decided to sit back and watch his agents try to pull the wool over his eyes.

After McGee had checked his portion of the mail he ran down to the lab "Gasket housing Abs?"

"Rule number 7, Timmy, always be specific when you lie"

McGee knew they were on slippery slope to Wrath of Gibbs but he said nothing else.

A/N anything you want see happen when they do get found out, let me know – I'll take this wherever people want to go


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Gibbs took a Caf Pow back with him and went directly to the lab.

Abby jumped when she saw him standing watching her "Hey! Don't sneak up like that boss man"

"You want this?" He held up the Caf Pow

Abby nodded.

"Come over here and get it then"

Abby swallowed nervously and walked over, Gibbs gave her the drink, a kiss on the cheek and left smiling. His suspicions had been confirmed, whatever the hinky thing was, Abby was right in the middle of it.

**A/N this should really have been part of chapter 3 but it was posted before I thought of it. **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The next day

Gibbs had spent most of the morning with the director, when he came out he stood and watched his team take the mail from the mail man and rifle through it before putting it all on his desk.

As he walked slowly down the stairs, Agent Fitzgerald came up to him and handed him a file "just came in on the fax" Gibbs scanned the document, suddenly everything hinky over the last few days made sense.

To say Gibbs was mad was an understatement. He went back to his desk and fuming silently.

"Boss? Everything ok?"

"I don't know, DiNozzo, is it?"

Tony gave his boss a blank look and turned back to the file he was supposed to be working on.

Gibbs stood up, "Grab your gym gear, training session."

"What? Boss it's lunchtime!" Tony was quick to point out.

Gibbs glared until Tony backed down and reached for his bag.

At the sports complex, he took them out to the running track "start running, when I get back I want to see sweat"

He watched for a while to make sure they started off and thought 'now to deal with Abby'


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Gibbs walked down to the lab, the Washington DC police report in his hands. He saw Abby down the end of the hallway and called out to he "hey Abby"

She turned round and smiled "Hey Gibbs!"

He held up the police report so she could see what it was "You wanna explain this?"

Abby registered what it was that he was holding "nope" she said cheerily then turned and started to walk quickly away.

"Abby…"

Abby stopped walking, her shoulders slumped a little. Gibbs voice had _that_ tone that meant she was in trouble, but he wasn't yelling at her, that was good sign, right?

Slowly she turned around to face him, he was still standing at the other end of the hallway. He beckoned her closer, she walked forward two steps. He looked at her with raised eyebrows until she sighed and walked all the over to him.

"since when do you lie to me" he asked, his voice low and controlled.

"I didn't! not really, the gasket thing _is_ broken, I just didn't tell you _how_ it got broken"

Gibbs turned and started to walk away, Abby called after him "Gibbs! Am I in trouble?"

"oh yeah" he replied without turning round


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Gibbs walked back over to the sports complex, he knew exactly how he was going to let Abby know just how much trouble she was in, but first, the rest of the team.

He hadn't been gone that long and the 3 agents were still running easily. "not enough sweat going on here" he shouted as walked over. He set up some stations around the track "circuits, 3 mins on each, then a lap, keep going till I tell you to stop"

He kept them at it until Tony was struggling to breathe and McGee was throwing up in the corner, even Ziva looked like she was going to drop.

"Boss? Any particular reason for the torture session?" Tony managed to sound flippant.

"yeah, police reports about traffic collisions and dangerous driving tickets DO NOT COME IN THE MAIL"

Gibbs enjoyed the look that crossed their faces when they realised they were well and truly busted.

Abby paced about her lab, not able to concentrate on anything. Gibbs was mad, that much was obvious, but he'd been mad at her before and he didn't stay mad for more than like an hour. She had just decided to go up to the third floor on some pretext in an hour to test her theory when a half dead McGee staggered into the lab.

"Timmy! What happened to you?"

"Gibbs happened to me, he knows Abby"

"I know he knows, I just didn't think he knew about you knowing, Timmy, here drink this" she thrust a half full cup of Caf Pow into his hands.

A few mouthfuls later, McGee could talk and breathe normally again "Abby, he's really mad"

"so we just have to work on a plan to make him not mad anymore!"

"no more plans, Abby please, my body can't take any more, just go tell him you're sorry and let him yell at you about being irresponsible"

"noooo, I hate it when he yells at me, I feel like a little kid" Abby folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

McGee let out a sigh "then you better hope something distracts him and quick, because he's not going to let this one go"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Gibbs avoided the lab for the rest of that day, and all of the next. They weren't working a case so it was relatively easy, and he was still mad enough not to feel guilty.

It was next day that they caught a case, the team worked the scene and he took the evidence down to the lab.

He walked in and put it on the desk. "Evidence" he deliberately didn't use her name.

She spun round to face him "Gibbs!" she came towards him, clearly going for a hug, but he stepped back, his hands in his pockets.

"No hugs, Abby, and no Caf Pow either" he turned and walked out of the lab.

Abby stood still, then called Tony.

"Tony, I need you to come to the lab"

"you've got results already? Wow, Abs knew you were fast but that's just.."

Abby cut him off "just come" and hung up.

Tony appeared in the doorway a couple of minutes later.

"What's up?"

"It's Gibbs, he's _still_ mad at me"

Tony sighed "what do you want me to do?"

"Just talk to him, tell him I've leaned my lesson and that I'll be good from now on, and that I'd like nice Gibbs back"

"Don't you think you should tell that yourself? It was not telling him things that got you into this mess in the first place"

"see, I thought you could tell him, like man to man"

Tony sighed again, "ok, I'll give it a go, but don't blame me if it back fires"

Upstairs in the bull pen, Tony waited for the right moment, then deciding that moment would never come he just came out with it.

"Boss?" he waited till Gibbs looked up "about Abby" Gibbs look turned into a stare "she's really, I mean, she wants…" Gibbs stare turned into a glare "shutting up now boss" Gibbs nodded and turned back to the file.

Gibbs waited till Abby called to say the results were in before going down. He stood and watched her work for a few seconds before saying "well? Who do the prints belong to?"

Abby didn't turn round, "guy called Garner, former petty officer, dishonourable discharge 2 years ago"

He turned to go and was called back with Abby's shouted "GIBBS!"

He turned back.

"Look I know you're mad at me, but really it's partly your fault that the accident happened, if you didn't give me such unreasonable deadlines I wouldn't have to work so late so often"

Gibbs jaw tightened, he turned and strode out of the lab, anger evident in the set of his shoulders.

Abby dropped her head into her hands "that sounded so much better inside my head" she muttered to her computer.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The team made it through the week, catching another 2 straightforward cases. Straightforward didn't mean less evidence though and Abby was swamped.

Gibbs dropped off all the evidence and collected the results himself, he stuck to his 'no Caf Pow, no hugs' decision. He could see she was miserable, and if he was honest with himself, he missed her but he was stubborn and was determined not break first.

Late Friday night…

Abby signed off her last report and put it on top of the stack she had to distribute on Monday morning,

Making sure everything was switched off she went to the front desk to call a cab "be a while Abs, what with the rain and the big conference in town, an hour maybe more"

Abby shrugged and sat down to wait. She thought back to the night 2 weeks ago when she had been just as tired as she was now, why oh why hadn't she taken a cab that night?

Gibbs voice behind her made her jump

"Need a ride?" was all he said, trying with all his might to keep any hint of tenderness out of his voice.

She was too exhausted to do anything other than nod.

They walked out to his car in silence. Abby was asleep before Gibbs had even started the car. He moved out of the parking lot and hesitated before turning left to his house rather than right towards Abby's.

He had to wake her to get her out of the car, she didn't comment on the fact that they were at his place, Gibbs wasn't even sure she had noticed.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Abby took her time waking up, enjoying the feeling of the crisp sheets, then remembering she didn't have sheets on her bed she had a moment of blind panic before she realised she was at Gibbs place. That knowledge sent her burrowing under the covers again.

Eventually she decided that she couldn't hide in bed all day and that the time had come to face the music.

She got up and noticed that Gibbs had put some towels and a set of sweats in her room.

Gibbs heard the shower start up and took a deep breath, the next few hours were going to be difficult no matter what.

Abby came downstairs slowly, and stood nervously in the kitchen doorway "hey" she said.

Her hair was still damp from the shower, without make up and in his oversized sweats she looked so vulnerable, Gibbs had to dig deep not to go over and smother her in bear hug. Instead he kicked a chair towards her; she took the hint and sat down.

"ok, I screwed up, let the yelling commence" Abby sat staring at the table in front of her.

After a minute or so of silence she looked up "you're not yelling"

"nope"

Another minute passes

"Abby, you know what disappoints me the most?" Gibbs voice was soft, without a hint of anger "you called McGee instead of me the night it happened"

Abby didn't trust herself to speak, she could feel the tears building and knew that if she tried to talk the dam would burst, so she signed quickly 'I'm so sorry' and ran from the room.

Gibbs waited a couple of heartbeats then followed her, he found her curled on her bed sobbing.

He propped himself up on the bed beside her, reached out and pulled her into him. He held her tightly until her sobs had stopped. When she was calmer, she lifted one of Gibbs hand and signed 'forgive me?"

Gibbs smiled and kissed her.

THE END

**A/N – I'll leave it up to your imaginations where that kiss landed…**

**Hope you all liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, stay tuned for more…**


End file.
